


Whipped Cream and Honey

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "People have told me that I'm cute."





	Whipped Cream and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Leo? Leo, are you awake?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you awake darling?”

“What time is it?”

Leo turned on his side, pulling his fiancée closer, and burying his face in the crook of her neck. God, she always smelled so damn good.

“Just a little after one.” Devlin replied. “You definitely seem to be awake.”

Leo chuckled a bit, sliding his knee between her legs. He was wearing pajamas and she a satin nightgown…they did not have skin on skin contact. Yet.

“I want to run something by you. Something that struck me as odd.”

“Hmm?” he took her earlobe between his lips. “What's odd?”

“We've never had a fight you know.” She unbuttoned his pajama top.

“Really?”

“Nope. We don’t bicker, don’t argue, and we definitely do not fight.”

“Good.” Leo gave her a quick kiss on the lips before going back to her earlobe. His fingers toyed with the straps on her nightgown.

“That’s odd Leo.”

“Is it?”

“You're not listening to me.” Devlin said, giggling when she felt his warm tongue in her ear.

“Mmm honey, you feel so good.” He murmured as his body rubbed against hers. “I'm listening. No fights, odd, I got it.”

“If you listened like this in the Situation Room we would be in so much trouble. C’mon, slow down Casanova.”

She took hold of his hands before they could work their way under her nightgown. Leo twined his fingers with hers, kissing her lips.

“So, we don’t fight.” Leo said. “I don’t think that’s odd.”

“Isn't it?”

“Absolutely not.”

“You just don’t want to to listen.” She said laughing.

“I do, I do.” Leo laughed too. “Honey, we do not have anything to fight about. We are happy and this relationship we are in is like the whipped cream on top of our cocoa.”

“Cocoa?”

“It’s a good analogy. What is this all about anyway? Are you alright?”

Devlin wrapped her arms around him, taking a deep breath.

“How could I not be alright? I am so happy with you Leo.”

“But anticipating a fight?”

“I wouldn’t call it anticipation. It is going to happen eventually though.”

“Hmm…so what do you think it will about?”

“The fight?”

“Yeah?” Leo pulled her closer. “Tell me about it.”

“I bet it will about work.”

“Really? Yours or mine? We both have a tendency to be workaholics.”

“Well it certainly wouldn’t be about infidelity or any of those silly reasons. It could be about Jack.”

“I don’t give a shit about Jack. It could be about possession of the remote control. Fights can be silly that way.”

“We better not fight about that…you don’t even watch TV.”

Leo did watch television but it was usually a news channel or Turner Classic Movies. Sometimes he loved to get engrossed in something on the Military Channel or National Geographic, though there was hardly enough time. Occasionally the twins would sit him down and force him to watch something starring Freddie Prinze, Jr. He did not know how but he managed to make it through those sessions unscathed. He enjoyed every moment with his soon-to-be stepdaughters.

“Devlin, we will have this fight eventually. I know this because humans cannot interact without conflict. There is a chance it will be about something utterly ridiculous and it will frustrate us both. You might yell at me; I might return the favor.”

“Can I throw something?” Devlin asked.

“That wouldn’t be very nice. We will go to separate rooms to calm down…”

“You come back first.” She said.

Leo laughed, kissing her.

“I will beg for your forgiveness my darling because I was wrong.”

“I might be wrong.”

“You would beg for my forgiveness?”

“I can beg you.” She stroked his ears. Leo had very sensitive ears.

“Dev…”

“Wanna hear me beg you?”

“My God, you are something else. You are a bad girl who knows how to drive me clean out of my mind.”

This time Devlin kissed him and it seemed as if the conversation was over. Leo’s hands were tentative as they pushed her nightgown up to her hips. She shifted, shimmied so she could get the material over her head. Suddenly, she reached to turn on the lamp.

“Whoa, bright light.” Leo covered his face. “Why the light?”

“I want to see you when we make love tonight.”

He could not dispute that. He was all about seeing her too. To make that easier, Leo lay on his back and pulled Devlin on top of him. Their kisses were passionate as he struggled out of his pajama pants. They tangled in the covers and that caused a bit of laughter. Leo ran his hands up Devlin’s naked back. She reached down to stroke him, liking the way it made him moan and squirm.

“I love your touch.” He whispered between kisses. 

“I love you.”

He was eager to be inside of her but Devlin liked to tease and play. She liked to stroke, touch, and even kiss his rough skin. She liked to play with it on her tongue and claim it for her own. Leo gripped the sheets, gritting his teeth. When she was sure he was ready, Devlin sank onto his erection.

“Oh God, Devlin.”

“Mmm, that’s nice. So nice.”

Her movements were slow and Leo loved that. He gripped her hips first, moving his hands up until they cupped her breasts. Pinching her nipples, Devlin cried out his name. Leo thrust into her as he squeezed her breasts.

“When you bite your lip that way, I know I'm fucking you like you want me to.”

She smiled, her movements quickening. She got such a rush when he said things like that to her and she wanted to give it as she got it every time. They moved together as Leo’s thrusts matched Devlin’s strokes. When he sat up on the pillows to get more control, she drew his mouth to her breasts.

“Oh Leo, oh God, oh God yeah, don't stop now.”

They were alone tonight and she would let nothing hold back expressing the way he made her feel. His mouth took full possession of her breast, sucking the sensitive skin before he focused solely on the nipple. His hand moved down to her clit; Leo rubbed it gently until Devlin whimpered. She was falling and he let her take him for the ride too.

“Dev!”

She loved that. She loved to hear her name in sheer ecstasy…pure heat. He continued to feast on her breasts as their trembling bodies came down from the high. Holding him close and feeling him inside of her, still pulsing, created mini spasms like Devlin never felt before. Finally, she collapsed on the mattress, holding Leo’s hand as the stars behind her eyelids faded into darkness. When she opened them again Leo was leaning over her stroking her hair.

“I am so damn lucky.” He said.

“Why?”

“Because of you. At my age some men feel as if they are fading into obscurity. They don’t feel witty, handsome, or as virile as they once were. If they're married they may feel that the fire’s gone. If they're not they feel hopeless to find that companionship. I have the entire package right here beside me.”

“People have told me that I'm cute.” Devlin replied.

Leo laughed, running his finger across her cheek.

“You are so damn cute. You are smart, sexy, sensual, strong, and sinful when you wanna be…”

“Sassy? Sweet?”

“As honey, honey.”

She laughed, kissing him. Devlin held him close, turning out the light as they both felt sleep come over them.

“Leo?”

“Mmm hmm?”

“Whenever we have that inevitable first fight just promise me something.”

“What?”

“Our make up will go something like that.”

“You got it. I promise.”

“Don't forget.”

“I won't forget. I can have Margaret schedule it if you would like. June 15th is a good day for me.”

“I love you.” She was laughing.

“I love you too. Its bedtime.”

“We are in the perfect place for it.”

“I would say so. Goodnight love.”

“Goodnight Leo.”

Devlin curled in his arms, content in the sound of his heartbeat and letting the spring rain outside of her window—their window—take her to her dreams.

***


End file.
